


i miss you right here

by eliphnosele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, canon compliance, self indulgent
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliphnosele/pseuds/eliphnosele
Summary: Jaemin rela lengannya pegal-pegal kalau itu berarti bisa menjadi guling eksklusif bagi Renjun. Namanya juga kangen.





	i miss you right here

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted di ffn (heliohope) dan write.as (sparklingdust) dengan beberapa pengubahan.
> 
> NCT brand adalah milik SM Entertainment. Yang saya punya hanya kehaluan ini.

Tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, di mana Jaemin terbangun di atas kasur kamarnya yang lebar dan hangat. Hari ini Jaemin terbangun dengan punggung yang kaku, kedua kaki yang terasa kesemutan dan tangan kanan yang kebas. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meregangkan otot, tapi ternyata tangannya tertindih sesuatu. Butuh waktu beberapa sekon untuk Jaemin sadar saat ini sedang di mana. Rupanya, dia tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu, dengan posisi tubuh terdesak ke dinding sofa, sebagian kaki panjangnya menggantung di lengan sofa karena itu lah bangun-bangun kakinya sudah kesemutan. Dan, sesuatu yang membuat lengan kanannya kebas itu ternyata adalah kepala seseorang yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. Jaemin hampir saja terserang panik dadakan kalau saja dia tidak segera mengenali orang itu adalah Renjun.

Jaemin mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan yang dilihatnya di depannya ini memang benar-benar Huang Renjun dan dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Dia mencoba menggerakkan kembali lengannya dengan pelan, kali ini Renjun bergeming, menggerutu dengan bahasa China yang terdengar tidak jelas. Bukannya bangun, Renjun justru menarik leher Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, kakinya bergerak menjepit sebelah kaki Jaemin, memangkas jarak di antara mereka menjadi semakin lekat. Napas Jaemin tercekat seketika, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Bukannya Renjun seharusnya sedang ada di China?

Tapi Renjun yang sedang mendekapnya ini terasa begitu nyata dan samar-samar suara televisi yang sepertinya lupa Jaemin matikan semalam terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya. Hembusan napas Renjun yang mengenai ceruk lehernya juga terasa begitu hangat. Jaemin mencoba mengumpulkan keping-keping ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya, tapi kekuatan memorinya memang tidak pernah terlalu baik, apalagi baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Injun-_ah_?"

"Hmmm." Getaran suara Renjun terasa begitu dekat di lehernya, bulu kuduk Jaemin meremang tiba-tiba.

"Kau ... kapan kau pulang ke sini?"

Renjun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menarik diri sedikit dari pelukannya, memandang Jaemin dengan tatapan seolah-olah Jaemin menumbuhkan kepala lain, "Jaemin-_ah_, kau mengigau ya?"

Kali ini Jaemin yang mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

"Hah?"

Renjun memandangnya lagi, lebih lama, namun kali ini ada kilatan jenaka dalam tatapannya. Dia kemudian kembali menyamankan dirinya ke posisi sebelumnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jaemin.

"Ah, kau ini benar-benar," Renjun berkata pelan, suaranya masih sedikit parau karena baru bangun tidur, "Aku 'kan sudah kembali dari kemarin, bertemu denganmu sebentar sore hari, lalu aku pergi ke TBS untuk siaran radio, kau mendengarkan siaran radioku 'kan semalam?"

Jaemin kembali mengernyitkan jidatnya, menyambungkan titik-titik memori yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya, sampai akhirnya membentuk satu rantai ingatan yang dia pahami.

"AH!"

"Jangan berteriak, aku masih ingin tidur." Renjun berkata seraya lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaemin merasa hampir tercekik, tapi dia tak keberatan. Dia justru merindukan hal ini.

Jaemin baru saja kembali dari liburan Chuseok mereka yang singkat, menjadi yang pertama kali kembali ke dorm Dream, yang berarti dia menjadi satu-satunya penghuni dorm di hari pertama masa liburan singkat mereka usai. Jisung dan Jeno sudah bilang di group chat Dreamies bahwa mereka baru akan kembali hari Selasa, memperpanjang satu hari masa liburan. Jisung masih ingin lebih lama bersama keluarganya dan Jeno masih ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Bongshik, Seol dan Nal. Kucing-kucingnya sudah semakin besar sekarang. Jadwal penerbangan Chenle juga masih Senin malam, jadi paling tidak hari Selasa dia baru sampai. Itu juga mungkin dia akan mampir dulu di rumah kerabatnya di Seoul. Donghyuck sudah kembali, tapi dia di dorm 127.

Hanya Renjun yang tidak mengabari kapan tepatnya dia akan pulang, katanya biar jadi kejutan. Tapi tentu saja foto-foto dari fans di bandara yang beredar di sosial media mengkhianatinya. Sekitar pukul lima sore Renjun sampai di dorm, membawa kopernya yang kelihatan semakin penuh, bersama dengan rangkaian bunga yang diberikan fansnya di bandara. Mereka hanya mengobrol sekilas, tidak banyak, Renjun buru-buru dan hanya mengatakan oleh-oleh untuk Jaemin ada di koper tapi tidak akan dia berikan saat itu. Dia sudah harus bersiap untuk jadwal siaran radio.

Jaemin ingat saat Renjun berpamitan untuk pergi siaran, Renjun memandangnya sedikit lama, lalu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya sekilas dan berjalan keluar sambil tertawa-tawa. Mood-nya sedang bagus sekali sepertinya, mungkin efek liburan singkatnya. Jaemin hanya terkekeh-kekeh di ruang tamu, memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dikecup sekilas oleh Renjun. Wangi Renjun masih menempel di sekitarnya. Jaemin menyukainya.

Setelah itu Jaemin menyeduh kopinya sendiri. Menyalakan televisi sembari menunggu siaran radio Renjun mulai. Mendengarkan siaran radio Renjun sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya, bahkan ketika liburan Chuseok kemarin dia masih menyempatkan waktu khusus untuk mendengarkan. Hal itu bisa memberikan ketenangan baginya, sekalian obat kangen kalau sedang jauh.

Selesai mendengarkan radio, Jaemin kembali menyalakan televisi. Menelusuri lini masa sosial medianya. Sendirian di dorm yang biasanya selalu berisik begini memang terasa asing sekali. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Suara televisi di hadapannya tidak banyak membantu, hanya menjadi suara bising sebagai latar belakang. Jaemin menonton televisi di depannya hanya sambil lalu saja, berkali-kali mengganti saluran siaran, tidak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Terakhir yang diingatnya adalah iklan biji kopi Irene, seniornya, membuatnya teringat dengan tingkah konyol Jisung di siaran PUFF Live mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Setelahnya, ingatan Jaemin samar. Mungkin dia jatuh tertidur setelahnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya dia tertidur, tidak tahu kapan Renjun kembali, juga tidak sadar ketika Renjun berakhir ikut tertidur juga di pelukannya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" Jaemin akhirnya menyamankan posisi lengannya, memutuskan membiarkan Renjun melanjutkan tidur dalam pelukannya. Akhir-akhir ini kesempatan berduaan seperti ini semakin langka mereka dapatkan, dengan jadwal promosi album, kegiatan overseas, jadwal individu dan menu latihan mereka yang semakin padat, waktu untuk privasi jadi semakin menyempit. Tangannya yang terasa kebas bisa dia abaikan saja untuk sekarang.

"Hmm ... sekitar jam 11, kau sudah terlelap dan menggelepar di sofa, pose tidurmu konyol sekali,"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Heh," Salah satu tangan Renjun menepuk lengan kiri Jaemin, "Kayak kau gampang saja dibangunin."

"Hehe," Jaemin terkekeh pelan, menyempatkan mencium puncak rambut Renjun sekilas, wangi buah _peach_, "Dan akhirnya kau pilih ikutan tidur di sini, hm? Padahal ada kasur empuk menantimu di kamar? Kangen sekali ya padaku?"

"Tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan dapat guling eksklusif, sih,"

"Susah sekali ya bilang kangen padaku, padahal aku sudah _kangen, kangen, kangen_ sekali _padamuuuu_. Kesal sekali kemarin hanya ketemu sebentar dan kau sudah buru-buru pergi lagi,"

"Ssst, aku masih ingin tidur, Jaemin-_ah_,"

"Aku masih kangen padamu. Ingin ngobrol berdua banyak, nanti yang lain keburu datang. Nenekku kemarin kukasih dengar rekaman waktu kau menyanyikan soundtrack Temptation of Wife, katanya kapan-kapan kau harus ikut pulang. Mau mendengarmu menyanyi langsung,"

Renjun terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini, yang begitu pakai dikasih dengar segala,"

"Biar saja, aku mau pamer,"

"Dasar."

"Injun-_ah_,"

"Hm?"

"Aku kangen."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga."

"Juga apa?"

"Juga kangen padamuuuu! Ah, aku masih mengantuk Jaemin-_ah_. Nanti saja kalau mau ngobrol ya, kutemani sampai puas, oke?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa kalau kutagih nanti,"

"Memoriku bagus, tidak seperti kau, ya. Ssst, sudah jangan tanya lagi. Tidur lagi saja, kau kan tidak biasa bangun pagi juga."

"Tidak mau pindah kamar saja? Di sini sempit,"

"Tidak apa-apa, begini lebih enak." Renjun berkata dengan nada final, tidak mau diganggu lagi. Dia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ke Jaemin, membuat Jaemin tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian ikut kembali terlelap. Rasa pegal di lengannya sudah terlupakan sama sekali. Lagipula, hal itu setimpal dengan menjadi guling eksklusif bagi Renjun.


End file.
